


Let's Make A Plan

by cailures



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cailures/pseuds/cailures
Summary: Carol wants to move in. She just also doesn't want to ask for it.





	Let's Make A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> FOR #6

They'd been doing this thing for awhile, this we're-friends-but thing, this stay-at-my-place thing, but they hadn't ever discussed Monica.

Carol wanted to. She kept thinking about it at the worst times. High in the air, coming up to 4 G's and she'd think of Monica's tiny little smile while Carol fed her breakfast, or Maria swallowing and not quite saying something when Carol offered to take Monica to the doctor.

She wanted to move in. She wanted Maria to _ask_ her to move in. She wanted to - well, a lot of stuff. She told herself it wasn't a big deal, because they were already hooking up, in bathrooms and after flights and in Maria's bed, too, after they had dinner together and read Monica a story, doing all the voices. They were already there. They just hadn't talked about it.

But Carol wanted to.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Carol said. 

"No, hang on, not yet." 

"But I want -"

Maria slapped her hand away from reaching for herself. "I said _not yet_."

"Maria, come on." Carol knew she was whining, but: "It burns!"

"Who wanted highlights but didn't want to go get it done professionally? You. It was you, Danvers." Maria bent over to where Carol sat in the bathtub and kissed her. "Now just wait another minute and we'll wash it out."

"Ugggh," Carol said, but she did what Maria told her to, flipping a coin over her knuckles and counting down the seconds.

After, when Carol confirmed it was pretty much the effect she'd wanted, Maria said, "So now you get to follow through on your half of the deal: make me and our kid dinner."

Blood rushed through Carol's ears. It felt like being dipped right in the peroxide, but worse somehow - like her whole chest might cave in.

"I meant -"

"Yeah, dinner, sure," Carol said. "You've got some chicken, right?"

"Sure."

"Sit down - at the table, okay, yeah, I'll - yeah."

Thank God for Maria's fucked-up stove. It got all of Carol's focus for the next half hour, while she waited for her blush and the furious ache in her heart to die down.

Monica came up from her nap just before dinner. Maria brought her into the kitchen, still blinking sleepily and clinging to Maria's arm. "Do babies like chicken parm?" Carol said as she slid the food out onto plates.

"Guess we'll find out." Maria was watching her, eyes unreadable. "Carol -"

Carol shoved a plate at her. "Here! This one doesn't have pepper! Babies don't like pepper!"

Maria sighed. "Carol."

"Later. Okay? Just - later."

_Later_ meant after they'd put Monica down again, singing a song together because somehow they'd gotten to the point where she didn't want to sleep if only one of them put her down. They crashed on the couch, Carol feeling every bone in her body ache at the thought that they had only two more days of leave before it was back to the grind. "Hey, about earlier."

"I'm sorry," Maria said. It tripped over Carol's own apology: "I didn't meant to make it weird."

They stopped and looked at each other. Carol felt - wary, for sure, a frisson of uncertainty that gave her goosebumps. But she also _wanted_. It wasn't getting better with time; in fact, it was starting to get a lot worse.

"Here's the thing," Maria said, so slowly Carol could hear her thinking before each word. "It just slipped out. But it's true, you know? I never have time off you're not here for. Monica throws a fit when it's just me."

"She does with me, too."

"Yeah, and that's the other part, how often have you babysat for me? Does it even count if I come home and we fall asleep making out? Fuck." Maria rubbed her forehead, her old sign of exhaustion. Every time she did it, Carol wanted to grab her and kiss it away, make her feel better, fix it. She was in so deep. "Carol, I don't know what else to say, okay? If it's too much, I get it, but -"

"No no no no no," Carol said. 4 G's, 5, whatever: it felt like she'd be squished like a pancake for even trying, but she reached forward anyway, pulling Maria close to her, then giving up on pretense and climbing right into her lap. "It's not," she said, and kissed her. "It can't be, okay, I've wanted -"

"Why didn't you say?"

"I was trying to be careful!"

"You. _You_ were trying to be careful."

Carol thought of the project she couldn't quite discuss, about Dr. Lawson's plans and caution. They were getting close, Dr. Lawson had said, and that made it more dangerous. "I do try. Sometimes. Look - when it's you, okay? I try when it's you."

"Lord in Heaven," Maria said, a curse coming from her, and grabbed Carol by her newly-dyed hair, pulling her down to kiss.

They had to be more careful these days about making it to the bedroom. They stumbled together before they'd even started on unbuttoning their shirts, locking the door and falling into bed together. Carol laughed when Maria nearly ripped her collar, then gasped when Maria bit her nipple, holding her down, watching her for something.

No, not _something_; Carol knew what she was looking for. She let it all fall away, her careful concealment of just how deep she was in this whole mess. She clung to Maria when she pressed her fingers inside, kissed her temple and her cheek and said, "Harder, come on, Rambeau, you're really slacking in the gym if this is the best you can do."

"Fuck all the way off, Danvers," Maria said. She twisted her fingers and pressed her thumb on Carol's clit, watching intently as Carol fucked herself, moving frantically, so close -

It was better than a good flight run, coming with Maria holding her. The only thing Carol liked more was what happened after: grabbing Maria and pulling her up the bed, eating her out until she came with a choked-back moan. Maria was the most beautiful like this, sprawled out on the bed after Carol had gotten her off, watching Carol with lazy satisfaction.

"Hey," Maria said.

Carol propped herself up on her elbow. Most of the time Maria would give her shit for being sappy, but just now she felt fully entitled to gaze. "Yeah?"

"You're gonna have to stay for Christmas. Monica'll never let me hear the end of it if you don't."

Carol could feel herself blushing. "I figured I'd just, you know. Stay. Generally speaking."

Maria let out a shaky breath. "Okay. Good, that's good, I've wanted - yeah, that's good. Thanks."

"Don't thank me. You know how bad a roommate I can be."

"I also know how good an aunt you can be." Maria inched her hand over, pressing it against Carol's until Carol linked their fingers together. "Monica's gonna grow up with us, both of us."

"Yeah." Carol leaned down and kissed Maria again, warm and soft and everything she'd wanted. "I promise."

* * *

Later, after the plane went down, it was the promise that rang in Maria's ears. Over and over, in her dreams, when she stood on her front porch, when she looked at Monica looking at the sky.


End file.
